1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work car for carrying out track maintenance operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,548 discloses a track measuring car. This work car has a chassis supported by undercarriages on the track and is moved to an operating site coupled to a track tamping machine. At the operating site, it is moved independently by its own drive. A small carriage is detachably coupled to a front end of the work car and is also independently movable. A laser beam transmitter is mounted on this small carriage. To provide a clear view to an operator in the cab of the track tamping machine during movement to the operating site, the measuring car chassis defines an inclined upper limiting plane enclosing an angle with the track plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,541 discloses a track tamping machine comprising a main frame continuously moving along the track during a tamping operation and a satellite frame intermittently moving from tamping stage to tamping stage. The satellite frame carries a vertically adjustable tamping unit and a track lifting and lining unit, and according to one embodiment, this satellite frame may precede the main frame in the operating direction. The frames are interconnected by a longitudinally adjustable coupling device which imparts to the satellite frame the required acceleration and deceleration enabling it to move intermittently while the main frame moves continuously.